8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Witch
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: AW\MW pairing,but totally AU because in the show 8 les the parents only have 3 kids,so here they could only have3.Most of the time a comedy, and is almost word for word from the episodes. How do they deal with 3 rebelious and very different teens?


**A\n: This piece is a cross-fic between 8 Simple Rules For Dating my Teenager Daughter and Harry Potter. It's about a father and mother with three kids. Two are 16 and 15 (Girls: Bridget and Kery respectively) and a boy (13) Rory. But, the kids are actually going to be: Tiffany (AU, oldest), Hermione (middle), and Harry(youngest and only boy). It''s actually completely AU for HP seeing as the parents are Arthur and Molly. The "episodes" are word for word with the real episodes, (mostly) and hopefully you all can watch them too. Obviously, they have all the episodes up on Youtube, so its up to you if ya'll spoil yourseleves or not. Just search 8 simple rules, season 1 episode 1 for this one...but I reall recommend watching AFTER you read. Since its a comedy mostly, I don't think it really matters but, there you have it. ;) **

** Uhm, anything else you catch or I catch, I'll give you a shout out....Enjoy! Please review and give ideas for later chapters and series and when it ends so I don't run dry with the story..... (It only had 3 seasons). P.S: Arthur is a columnist seeing as this is AU and if he would've quit the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office...(Sorry, but it had to be done for it to fit in the story right) and Molly works at St. Mungo's. **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

Arthur was sitting comfortably with his son on their living room couch. Their TV was on loud and all that could be heard was the mysterious background music at the moment.

"Harry, what do you like about James Bond?"

"I like that he has a license to kill!" In the background, a car horn beeped and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yea, me too." He replied as he stood, turned off the TV and went to open the door. A boy was getting out of the car, parked in their driveway and he sighed, turning his head to his son.

"What's this one called?"

"Kyle." Harry replied, disgusted.

"Oh, no no no no no no no no!" He groaned and his eldest daughter, Tiffany, came bounding down the stairs dressed in a purple low cut, mid waist shirt, tight black leather jeans and her long blonde hair down. He looked at her and repeated, while making motions for her to go back upstairs and change,his rant of, "Oh, no no no no no no no!" He motioned for the boy to come to the door and soon a blonde that his son had told him's name was Kyle, came to the door and smiled.

"Hey, Arthur Weasley,Tiffany's Dad." He held out his hand, but the boy held out his fist.

"Sup, I'm Kyle." He banged into Arthur's hand and Arthur involuntarily made a fist also then pulled it back and eyed the boy appraisingly.

"Kyle...Right, ugh, just so you know, Kyle, if you ever pull into my driveway and honk you better be delivering a package because you sure as hell aren't picking anything up." He smiled kindly, (menacingly), and at first Kyle chuckled, then he replied unsurely: "Yea, sorry Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, please, all the guys call me Arthur, or, sensei Arthur because of my blackbelt, you know, whatever you're comfortable with." Just then, Kyle's phone, (which was quite obviously in his pants pocket) began ringing and he stood there smiling at Arthur awkwardly before Arthur added: "You're pants are ringing."

"Ha, uhm, yea." He opened his phone and walked in the house.

"What up my brother from another mother!?...Oh...Luna...." He lowered his voice and added: "I can't talk right now...I'm at a friend's house...Yea, just a friend....Oh..Ohkay, late!" He hung up the phone quickly and looked up at Arthur.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley-"

"Please, sensei" He looked down a moment then continued. "Luna, huh? Xeno's daughter?..... You have other girlfriends Kyle, and that's fine with me-"

"Really? Sweet!"

""-As long as it's ok with my daughter because otherwise you will cotninue to date her and no one but her until she is finished with you because if you make her cry, I will make you cry, OH!" He brough his joined fists close to Kyle's face then retreated and stood there until Tiffany came downstairs and smiled.

"Hey, Kyle." For a moment the stood there then she looked at her father, disgusted, as Kyle began walking out.

"Oh my God...You talked to him!"

"A little bit." he replied smugly, no doubt trying to play it off cool. Tiffany rolled her eyes and left as Arthur called out the door: "You two have fun! LATER MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur was downstairs looking through the mail as Molly ran downstairs calling out frusteratedly: "Keys, keys, where are my keys!?"

"Where're you going?"

"You know this, Arthur. I'm starting the morning shift at St. Mungo's."

"Wait, bu-I have to get down to the paper!"

"No, you're in charge of the kids today."

"Oh! Right! That starts today!"

"Well, actually it started when they were born!" Molly called from the dining room, grabbing her keys and jacket off the kitchen table.

"I just never worked mornings before...."

"Well, you know you could call them and tell them you're sick."

"Arthur, you're doing this! Goodbye!" He stopped her as she tried to walk past him.

"You know this is really a bad day for me. I have a huge deadline. Kingsley needs 800 words on the firearms report!"

"Ok, Arthur, I'll just tell the man without a liver to hold on, because you have a firearms deadline!" He looked at her seriously.

"I owe you." She began walking away again, and sighed.

"Ugh, Arthur, if you really love me, and you ever want another shot at a healer's fantasy-." He pulled her close, their lips grazing and replied seductively: "-And I do."

"-Then you will stick to our plan and share the duties!"

"Ok, well, you're right...you're right." There was a moment of silence when in the background the girls made themselves heard loud and clear.

"Tiffany, give me that!"

"IT'S MY LOVE POTION!"

"They're all YOU'RE love potions!!!" Molly sighed.

"Arthur, this is where sharing the duties begins..." He nodded and yelled up the stairs.

"Girls! DON'T MAKE YOUR MOTHER COME UP THERE!" He smiled at Molly as though asking for approval of his fatherly skills and she laughed, kissing him one last time before leaving.

"Good job!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry came downstairs and went to sit at the stools around their counter to eat a bowl of cereal and Arthur grinned.

"The boy!!! My boy! Thank Merlin for my boy!" Harry smirked.

"Hey, Dad."

Hermione came running down the stairs and came to sit near her brother but was completely quiet and had a stony expression on her face.

"Goodmorning pygmy!" Arthur exclaimed, walking over to behind the counter and taking out pancake batter.

"Yea? Prove it!" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, someone's not getting any little leperacon pancakes today!" He laughed at his own joke but quickly his expression turned from a grin to a grimace. She glared at him but his attention was averted as Tiffany came bounding downstairs, again dressed like a Veela show-girl. Her tank top was again mind-waist, revealing her bellybutton and her hip bones, and her jeans were tight fitting. Her thong was visible just above them and her hair was still long and blonde; untouched and beautiful.

"Why're you dressed like that!?" Hermione finally smirked.

"Must be casual sex day at school." Arthur turned to her reproachingly but then Tiffany replied:

"Hey! At least I get!...Look good?" She asked, smiling slightly and Arthur then turned back to his eldest.

"Cupcake, I think you missed the words 'under, and underwear' because I can see your bra and that slingshot you're wearing under your pants!"

"It's a thong." she replied obviously.

"It's floss." He retorted.

"I can't wear anything else, panty lines, hello!"

"Panty lines, HELLO, are fine, actually they were quite a big deal in my day."

"Well, we're the thong generation."

"Maybe that's why your generation is so angry, your always walking around with a wedgie!"

"Hey, Dad!" Harry began. "Did you know Tiffany's got knickers with lepard spots?" Tiffany glared at her little brother.

"What are you doing snooping in my underwear drawer!?"

"Showing my friends!" Harry replied obviously and Tiffany began running towards him before Arthur grabbed her and held at her at arms length.

"NOT THE BOY! never hit the boy!" He pushed her back lightly and added: "Go upstairs...Cover up!" She walked away as did Harry and Arthur folded his hands together in prayer to God for help with his other adolescent little girl. He came right beside her ear as she played with her eggs and smiled.

"Hermione, sweetheart-"

"WHAT!?"

"Problem in the cuven?" He smirked and she glared at him.

"You are so immeasurably not funny."

"Well, it's just...Err...You seem like your in some kind of mood this morning, is everything, ok?-"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"I-I...I'm not yelling, ah, honey! Are you having your-....Are you on your-.....Is it your....B-.....Birthday?" She stared at him and mocked his awkward facial expression sarcastically.

"No, it's not my B-...Birthday!" He sighed and began packing the girl's lunches for their magic prep school, seeing as they would go to Hogwarts later because that's what their parents did and they were better prepared for Hogwarts, before Tiffany came downstairs and screamed. He freaked and smashed the paper bag he'd been stuffing a sandwhich in.

"WHAT!?"  
"Sack lunches? Only losers bring their lunches to school!" He stared at her.

"Your mother and I brought a sack lunch everyday all throughout 1st thru 6th years." Hermione and Tiffany stared at each other then replied simultaneously: "Ugh, loser."

__________________________________________________________________________________

After dropping the kids off at school and thoroughly embarrassing them from the car, Arthurwent to work, (unfortunately for him) with the annoying and inappropriate colleague of his: Perkins. Perkins ran up behind Arthur just as he was pouring his coffee and yelled as he hit him in the lower back: "Hey, Weasley, think fast!" Arthur jumped, and almost spilled his coffee everywhere.

"Danngit, Perkins, come on! I've got a meeting with Kingsley in five minutes!"

"Jeez, zoo....Someone's tense, phew!" He shivered voluntarily and walked away as Arthur pressed on.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little crazed because of my kids! you should've seen the way my daughter dressed this morning."

"Which one? The hot one?"

"NO! You can't call her that!"

"Right!! Not in front of you!"

"NOT EVER!" Arthur glared at him.

"Well, I-"

"-Come on, you know what I'm talking about, you've got teenagers."

"Yea, but I got the good kind: Boys."

"Yea, boys are great," he replied, moving to get something out of the tiny fridge they all shared. "My little guy's something. Harry's a good kid. He made the flag football team this year: defensive Ed."

"Yea, yea, cute! Hey, wanna hear something?!"

"What?"  
"Guess what I found in Kyle's room yesterday?"

"What?"

"Come on, take a guess!...Condoms! The big ones!"

"HEY! Father of girls here....Egh, you and I are officially no longer friends."

"Hey, since when we're we friends! Ohhh, burn!" He hit him again and laughed heartily. "Watch out for those remarks!" Arthur sighed.

"Come on pinhead, I mean relax, he's 17...what were you like at that age?"

"Horrible."

"Well then." Arthur's eyes widened and he repeated in disgust: "Horrible!....Wait a minute...Kyle?"

"Yea, he goes to you're kids' school, got kicked outta the old one...Whew! In fact, I think he's friends with, a-hot, hot uhm,"

"Tiffany!"

"Yea, right, hot Tiffany."

"Perkins!" His phone began to ring and he groaned.

"Ugh, forget it! I don't wanna talk about the girls right now, they're safe at school."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"SUSPENDED!? Hermione's suspended?"

"She was ditching school." Dolores replied.

"But, this isn't like her, she's an honor student!" Molly replied.

"Well, I have to ask," Dolores pressed on. "Has anything big happened in the home recently?" Molly and Arthur looked at each other and Arthur replied: "Well, before I switched to columnist I was head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts offiice." Dolores furrowed her eyebrows and Molly stared at her husband.

"How would that effect Hermione?"

"Well, it can't be easy for her living my shadow." Molly rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't care about you're shadow!"

"Come on, Molly.._Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office....come on!" _

"What I meant," Dolores began again, frusterated. "Was something that would be _upsetting _to the kids."

"Molly went back to work!"

"WHAT!?"

"W-which was a mutual descision..."

"Look, principle Umbridge, I had to go back to work...Tiffany is only two years away from college and unless she gets a scholarship-"

"ahahahahahaaha, oh!.." Dolores stopped dead and maintained her professional stature.

"I-I'm sorry. Go on."

"Well, with both of us working and sharing the duties seems like the only way to make it work."

"I think that's comendable."

"I make the lunches and drive the kids to school!"

"_Once! You did it once!_

_"_I got them to school didn't I?"

"Yes, well next time make sure they walk all the way _into _the building!" Their faces became closer and closer and Dolores sighed.

"Hello! People?...." They turned to her and she continued.

"Look, Hermione's a good kid..But she's at that age where there's alot of peer pressure...Drugs, sex, you name it..And as a parent it's up to you to ask the tough questions."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was in the office lobby and she stood as her parents walked out of the principle's office.

"You're father and I are very dissappointed in you, Hermione I-" A small light emitted from her wand and she groaned.

"Ugh, it's the hospital...I have to go...Look, Mie, we will talk about this when I get home, ok?" Hermione nodded and Molly turned to Arthur.

"You have this?"

"Handled." He replied, assuringly. He stared at Hermione for quite sometime after Molly left and they continued standing in a compatible silence until Arthur stepped closer to her and smirked. He reached out his hand, made a fist, and flipped his finger up through his pointer and middle finger quickly, then pulled away smiling.

"I got you're nose!" Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off as Arthur followed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Later on, when Arthur, Hermione, Tiffany, and Harry were home, and Arthur had given Hermione sometime to 'chill', he walked into her room.

"Hermione?" He asked, and seeing her lying on her bed reading, but getting no reply, he walked over to her. He got to just beside her bed before Tiffany came out of the bathroom, fully dressed as though she was going somewhere....

"Oh, Dad, can I go to the library?" He put his finger out to her, silencing her.

"Just a second." He turned back to Hermione and a horn honked outside their bedroom window, down in the driveway.

"Er...That's my ride! Bye!!" Arthur groaned as Tiffany ran off and slammed the door behind her. He ran over what to say in his mind, completely stressed, and he yelled quickly: "I'VE DECIDED YOU CAN GO!" He again turned to Hermione but decided to move to the more comfortable ottoman she had right near her bed and he went to knock off clothes and move it closer to her.

"Honey-"

"-What!?"

"Now, come on, I gave you enough-" he let go of the ottoman and walked over to her closet. "-Just a second." He opened the doors quickly, and there stood Harry, dumfounded, holding a sandwhich in front of him near his mouth as though he had just been preparing to take a bite. He lowered the sandwhich slowly, shrinking under his father's stern gaze.

"W-what," he began cunningly, yet awkward, and Arthur wasn't in the mood to negotiate with his son at the moment, and listen to his lies. "I come in here to think sometimes-"

"-GET OUT!" Harry ran out, jumping over the ottoman quite gayly, and then fake crying as he ran downstairs. Arthur now pulled the ottoman next to his daughter's bed and began.

"I let you have the entire afternoon to 'chill.'"

"Oh, Merlin..."

"So, you've gotta tell me why you're ditching school....What's going on, Pygmy!?!"

"Gods, would you stop calling me that!? I mean, one pet accident when I was six and the name sticks for life...Do I call you "Man-Who-Flushed-My-Puff-Ball?!?" He made a face, somewhere between amusement and frusteration, and he stood, beginning to walk around her room...Searching for any signs on why his intuitive, sensitive daughter who had never missed a day of school was choosing to.

"Hermione, I am you're father, you can tell me anything.." He came to kneel in front of her on the bed and his eyes came close to her's as he bore into her pupils. "Anything...."

"Stop looking at my pupils, I'm not on drugs!" She shot back and he recoiled, standing and straightening up again.

"I'm not accusing you, I mean, should I be!? No.., you know I....Er, there are certain signs! I mean, you lost interest in Quidditch like that!" He snapped his fingers to get his point across.

"Yea, in 1st year...The coach wouldn't let me play.." Arthur had been in her bathroom but then he poked his head out with a sadened expression.

"You were too little I was afraid to send you in.....Anyway, something's going on with you..whether it's drugs or-" he stopped dead as he opened her drawer and pulled out a small, ovalish shaped white, plastic box.

"Are you using this?" He asked, holding it up to her. She stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"My retainer?...Yes." He nodded but still snuck a peak in the container when he thought she wasn't loking and she retorted: "NO! I'm not using birthcontrol!"

"Good! So you-"

"No! I don't _need _birthcontrol!"

"Even better!" He replied, stuffing the box back in it's rightful place....At least _something _in this room had a rightful place, he thought in wonderment. She began chuckling and he turned to her.

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it hilarious that you're worried about me when Tiffany says stuff like, 'I'm going to the library,'." Realization dawned on him and his eyes opened wide.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Later on when he was sitting as his computer, working on a new column for the Daily Prophet, a chat messege came up and he squinted his eyes to read the red writing.

"**Hey babe!....Hey sexy!.....Dat you!?" **

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, then smiled and replied:

"**Yes, it me...Who dis....Dog?" ** he waited for a response and soon his little virtual friend wrote back: Cormac Mclaggen.... He sent a picture along with the information and Bill groaned.

"OH my God...." The phone rang and Arthur sighed, leaning over to grab it, then answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Dad. Could you pick me up at the mall like at ten? Luna's car died."

"Mall? What happened? And, please..._Try_ to be coherent."

"Ok....WewereonourwaytothelibrarywhenLuna'scardiedsoIcalledParvatiandPatilbutPatil and ParvatiweregoingtogettheirpicturestakenatthemallforParvati's'sbirthday,whichIsowannadoformybirthdaycustheygiveyoulikethiscmpletemakeoverandwhenyoudoityougetthiscowboyhatwhichissoooooocute,youwouldn'tbelieveit!!!!!!"

"When I say, "coherent," I mean-....Who is Jesse!?!"

"Skittles!"

"Skittles?"  
"Oh, no, I'm not talking to you. I told Luna to buy me Skittles for the movies."

"Movies? Who said you could go to the movies?"

"It's not like I could help it!"

"I'm getting a nose bleed!"

"Merlin! You NEVER listen to me!"

"WHO IS CORMAC!?"

"Fine! I'll just get a ride with a stranger!"

"No, no! No you don't! Don't you hang up on me! Don't you hang up!" She hung up and he slammed the phone down.

"Gods!" He stood violently and grabbed his cloak just as Harry came downstairs.

"Where you goin?"  
"Out."

"Mall?"  
"Yea."

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Arthur got there the first thing he saw was a young man walking toward Tiffany and smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey! Check this out! Checkin you out, checking me out, checking you out," he came and grabbed her hands, entwining their fingers together as he pushed their noses together and held close.

"Yea, I'm checking you out." She giggled and they continued staring into each other's eyes as Arthur watched from afar.

"Kyle!" he breathed and then began walking over to the security cop.

"Sir, you need to stop that behaviour over there!" The cop turned to Tiffany and Kyle.

"They're holding hands..."  
"Just give me you're pepper spray, just one minute! Give it to me!"

"Ugh! Don't tempt me!" The security guard walked away and Arthur sighed...Soon, another girl(In his opinion way less attractive then his gorgeous princess) caught Kyle's attention and the boy used the same lines he had on Tiffany. He told Arthur's angel "he had to go"and ran after the other girl. Tiffany was heartbroken, and immediately, Arthur could see her reverting from a blossoming young woman, into an intelligent six year old, then a naive, gorgeous, three year old. He bit his lip and planned the best way he could get her attention, withouth letting on he had actually come here to tell her off, ground her, and take her home.

He walked past her and then stopped, as though he was surprised to see her there, and she smiled, relieved as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Dad, w-what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I just ah....I uhm, needed to pick up a new screwdriver, the old one wouldn't scr-" He shrugged awkwardly, then smiled lovingly as she bit her lip, holding back more tears.

"You need a ride home?" He asked quietly and she nodded as he moved to put his arm around her and they began walking. She rested her head on his shoulder and for awhile they were silent, until he broke it and said: "This is nice."  
"What?"

"You usually never let me put my arm around you." She walked slower for a moment, registering that her did in fact have his arm around and they were at the mall, then she moved from his embrace.

"Oh my God." She began walking away and he sighed heavily, walking a few feet behind her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When they got home, Hermione was sitting on their living room recliner reading a book and Tiffany walked over to the couch as Arthur threew his cloak on the other chair and began speaking.

"So, you never really planned on going to the library did you?"

"Sure she did!" Hermione replied. "Right after her mensa meeting." She didn't take her eyes off her novel the whole time, then added: "M-en-sa is a club for geuineses."

"I know what mensa is." Arthur, (though amused), replied sternly: "Hermione, this is private."

"Ok." she replied, rolling her eyes. For a few seconds she was again silent before smiling and looking up.

"Geuinesses are really smart people!"

"HERMIONE!...OUT!" She glared at him and closed her book, moving to go into the kitchen, which was in full view of the living room, so her remarks were still valid. Now, Arthur focused on his oldest.

"Tiff, the truth?"

"Well, I was trying to run into Kyle...I was hoping he'd ask me to the homecoming dance but that isn't going to happen."

"Ahh, honey, I'm sorry." Now, Hermione butted back in.

"Oh, she's already going to homecoming with Draco!" Tiffany stood violently, staring at her sister.

"OH MY-"

"-TIFFANY!" Arthur stood and faced her. "You already have a date?"

"Well, you but I could do ALOT better, I mean....come on." She motioned to her body and Arthur turned his head for a moment, dumbfounded for what to say....Molly usually handlded the three ring circus at their home.

"I'm past dead light city here feeling sorry for you, while you're at the mall _scamming _for somebody else!?" Tiffany turned to Hermione.

"Did he just say, _scamming?" _

"He also says chill." Hermione replied as she walked into the living room again, poking a straw into the muggle drinks Arthur had bought at the grocery store.

"Look at his pants."

"I know...." Hermione replied.

"ALRIGHT! Hermione, OUT! Tiffany, you are grounded for a month!"

"What?! Ah, no no no no no. How bout 1 week and I clean my room?"

"No negotiating, three weeks!"

"Be serious!! One week, I clean my room, and no allowance?" she tried, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, two weeks!" Tiffany rolled her eyes and Hermione turned from her spot at the counter.

"Mhmm, well, let that be a lesson to her."

"Alright now you," Arthur pointed to her and walked closer seeing as she was on a total different side of the room. "I am sick of your smart ass attitude..Guess what? You're not going to homecoming either!"

"I wasn't going to homecoming anyway!" She folded her arms over her chest.

"How come?"

"Cus its stupid!...Cis its for idiots! Cus....God!" She ran upstairs, tears filling her brown orbs and Arthur turned to Tiffany who had her back facing him seeing as she had taken Hermione's previous seat.

"Because nobody asked her?"  
"Umm, yea."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur walked upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door before opening it and seeing her sitting on her bed, her back facing him.

"Hermione-"

"-GO AWAY!" He walked over to her and sighed.

"Hermione, come on..please? Talk to me? You've gotta let me in...Just sometimes!" He saw now she was holding tight to one of her ragged, old stuffed animals and he sighed.

"Leave." He walked away, giving in completely, but just before he got to the door she spoke up.

"No..stay." He stopped and turned to her as she fought back her tears.

"Dad, do you think I'm pretty?" He walked over to her again and replied lovingly: "Well, of course I think you're pretty! What about that boy that hugged you this morning at school? I bet he thinks you're pretty."

"Him? He's just a friend....I'm everybody's friend...No one _looks _at me." Now, it became tricky....The being a father of an adolescent teen girl part....And Arthur replied unsurely: "Well, you know...Maybe if you didn't dress so...._baggy..._I mean, you know...You're starting to get a nice, er....ugh, _figure..._starting to...develope..._things," _she began pulling her jacket tighter around her and he sighed.

"Well, hide it I guess, I- do you want some money!?"

"Dad!" He came to sit on the bed with her and she moved over to give him room. So, since it was ao awkward, he went with the only thing he knew to say best: Talking about then his children had been born.

"You know, I remember when you were first born...You had these huge eyes...Enormous, expressive eyes....BIG! Like on Monkeys." She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him before he continued.

"Wait, wow...First, see where I'm going with this....And I-I got to watch this little girl," (She wiped tears from her eyes,) "-catch up, to these _beautiful_ eyes, and grow into this lovely lady, who looks particularly pretty right now because, (heaven forbid,) she's smiling!...A smile that can stop my heart, look at that!" He pinched her cheek and she turned from him, blushing and holding her stuffed animal tighter.

"Stop it!"

"So in sum....Yea, I think you're very pretty." She smiled at him and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he kissed her forehead. She sat there for another second before furrowing her eyebrows and turning from him.

"Ugh, what'd you know, you're like a hundred!" His mouth hung agape as he stood and walked out, pulling the door shut behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Later on he was sitting in front of his computer, fist under his chin as he leaned his elbow on his knee and sighed. Soon, Harry came downstairs and looked at his father seriously.

"Dad?" He stopped staring at how many words he had wirtten so far and turned to his son, putting his arm down at his side.

"What?" Harry stood there for a moment before replying: "Do you think I'm pretty?" His face broke into a grin and Arthur freaked, pointing to the stairs quickly.

"GET OUT!!!!" Harry ran upstairs and Arthur groaned as he threw his head in his hands. Soon, Molly came in and sighed, setting her cloak and purse down.

"Hey sweetie." He didn't answer and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" He looked up and replied vehemently: "This is a baaaad place....I'm mad at you for something you said?"

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Let's start a family!....It was a bunch of years ago!" He laid back against the couch and sighed as Molly walked towards him.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to keep going until we had a boy."

"And the boy is fine, it's the girls!...The girls!!! They....they don't seem to like me very much....Where did you go wrong, Molly!?"

"So you had a rough day?"

"YES! I did!!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Soooo...Are you saying I've had the tougher job all these years?" He moved to sit up again and pointed at her accusingly.

"No! You had them when they were cute....They've _changed." _He made what looked a cross between a claw or an animal's jaw with his hand and sighed as Molly came to sit near himas she laughed. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, a rested the other on his knee before pressing on.

"Now look...You're just having problems adjusting to the fact that your daughters are becoming women." He chuckled unbelievingly.

"That is ridiculus....They are _not becoming women!" _he laughed again and Molly sighed. She moved closer to him and held him tighter, bringing her lips close to his ear.

"Hey, you still have Harry...The boy! He;s gonna get older, and you guys can hand out at the Leaky Cauldron....Drink beers, and come onto waitresses!" Arthur smiled at her and nodded.

"Yea, that's true." She smiled.

"There you go!" He sighed.

"But I want the girls to love me too..." He grabbed her hand that was resting, drapped over his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know....Arthur....Whatever's going on in their lives...You just have to trust, that they love you too."

"Yea, I guess." he replied as Hermione walked downstairs, clad in her night robe.

"Mum, Dad," they averted their attention towards her and she continued. "I'm really sorry for ditching school...I won't do it again."

"Good."

"Glad to hear it...Here, I'll walk you up." Molly replied. At first Hermione headed towards the stairs, but then she ran to the couch and embraced her father from behind. Arthur's eyes lit as she grabbed her hands which were around him and fell into the hald hug. She kissed his cheek and ran upstairs as Molly stared at him.

"See," she began genuinely. "You must've done something right..." He bit his lip, inshed tears in the back of his eyes, and nodded. He took a moment to recover before grabbing his computer and setting it on his lap. After a few minutes though, he felt a pair of cool, slender arms wrapped around him, and he knew immediately it was his eldest little girl.

"Wh-ooaa!! To what do I owe this honor?" Tiffany smiled, and moved so she could look at him as he turned his head to look at her too.

"Daddy-" He turned from her as she let go.

"-Oh, God, what'd you want?" She smiled as she leaned against the couch.

"Ok, how bout I'm only grounded for a week...Well, actually six days because I didn't go ANYWHERE good yesterday-"

"-Molly!"

"-AND, I'm going to homecoming with the boy you want me to go with...which is _practically _like being grounded anyways-"

"MOLLY!-"

"-So, you know...."

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next night, Arthur was sitting reading a book that Alastor had recomended for him, and Hermione came running downstairs happily....More happily then she had actually ever been.

"Hey Dad!" she went to get water out of the kitchen and Arthur smiled.

"Hey! Where's your shroud?!" She ran over to him and smiled, pulling her jacket over her arm, seeing as it was falling and exposing her tank top.

"A friend's coming over!"

"A boy?" She blushed.

"Yea...Is it ok?" She grinned and he smiled.

"Yo see you light up like this!? Sure!" He chuckled and the doorbell rang. Hermione's eyes grew huge.

"HE'S HERE!...I'M NOT READY!" she ran upstairs again and Arthur walked over to the front door and opened it....He was graced with a _virtually _familiar face.

"Hey, I'm Cormac." Arthur's mouth opened wide and it took all his willpower to slam the door in his face.

"Chatroom, Cormac?"

"Yea," he shrugged. "Is Hermione here?" Arthur stood there a moment, contemplating this, then smiled.

"Hmmmmmm...NO!" he then slammed the door and went back to his reading.


End file.
